How Original
by RaeReads
Summary: When you're an author of story you want your stories to be original as possible- right? But what if originality comes into play in a relationship? Well, the adorable couple Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka know. Negitoro. Rated T because I don't know how to write some adult stuff themes.


Luka's P.O.V.

The life of an ordinary person wouldn't be deemed "original." The story of a prince saving a princess isn't original. But how can anything be considered unique when technically everything's been done before? I sighed and looked at everything I write, do, and say, thinking how everyone can say the words I can say. It's sad, or wait; it isn't in an average person's eyes. My old teacher said that the stories I wrote were original when in reality I just copied the main story plots from another student.

"Hey Luka, you need unique stories, you know what I mean?" I looked towards my boss, to be more specific my older brother Luki. "What do you mean more 'unique,' my stories are unique." "Ugh, Luka, I mean you should write more lemons, you know sex scenes with your *cough* fake *cough* girlfriend!" I got pissed at Luki for calling my girlfriend scam, much less wanting me to make a sex scene about my girlfriend and me. "I heard that Luki! How dare you call my relationship with a girl a scam! Besides, I never even met your 'boyfriend,' and you claim to have one!" "Whatever Luka, I only said that because you never introduced me to her. Hey, don't bring my boyfriend into this either!" Luki's eyes met mine, shooting daggers at each other while we were staring. "Fine, fine, I'll try to write a sex scene between my girlfriend and me, but I better get paid more!" Luki nodded his head, and his figure was disappearing behind a glass door.

'How the heck am I suppose to write a sex scene if I never slept with my girlfriend?' I sighed and pulled out my wallet, taking out a picture of my lover and me, the signature of her name "Hatsune Miku" on the back. 'She's cuter than ever since I can't see her that often anymore. I remember the day we first met, her eyes staring into mine, making my heart pump blood even faster.'

 _Flashback_

 _'Ugh, I can't believe my due dates are even closer than ever now! This situation is what I get for pissing off my boss!' I thought as I was walking towards my house, the only place where I can avoid my due dates and stress. 'Well, at least I might get paid a little more than I can get a new chair that Tako Luka destroyed.' As I thought this, what I didn't notice was that another girl right in front of me, about to collide into me. 'Huh, I forgot I should buy more fi-' oops. "Sorry! I didn't look where I was walking; I'm so sorry!" I stared at the stranger, looking like she had a panic attack, but noticing that I felt something cold on my shirt. I looked down at my shirt, seeing ice tea on my newest shirt. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spill my drink on your shirt! Um, I'll pay for your shirt! Is that fine?!" I looked at the girl, her teal eyes making me stare at her but I also took note that she had even brighter teal hair, how odd. "No it's fine, I can pay for my shirt on my own. But how about I pay for your drink? I mean let's think about this, both parties weren't paying attention to where they were walking, so how 'bout it?" I looked at the girl waiting for an answer, hoping that she'll accept. "Well, that's fine with me. But can I get your name first?" I sighed, I forgot about names, of course, I did. "My names Megurine Luka pleased to meet you... What's your name?" "My name is Hatsune Miku! How did you not know that? I mean I'm an idol!" Oh. OH, the Hatsune Miku, how did I not recognize her? I have her poster's plastered on my wall! "Oh yeah, the Hatsune Miku, famous for writing her songs by herself and being adorable, am I right?" Hatsune-san nodded her head, making me smile- for an odd reason. As the day went on, I bought Hatsune-san her drink and overall learned more about Hatsune-san. I learned that she enjoys being an idol,_  
 _she likes leeks, and she's socially awkward. How lovable._

 _After a month_

 _In a month Miku and I grew up closer, Miku asked me to date her, and I accepted. As we went on dates, her smile and blush were something that I loved. The month that went pass, Miku and I kissed, and it wasn't even on purpose either. How is that even possible? Well, when your friends push you into your girlfriend on purpose, things happen. I mean, I'm not complaining that I kissed Miku on accident, it just should've occurred in a more sentimental way. I remember how soft her lips felt, a small twinge of sweetness that I felt in my mouth, but her eyes were shocked. "Meanie! You were supposed to kiss me when it was romantic!" I sighed and looked at my now pouting girlfriend; I don't know how to react honestly. "I'm sorry? I mean did you enjoy my soft lip-" she pushed her lips onto mine, pushing for more. It was nice._

 _Flashback end_

"Luka!" I heard a voice say my name, taking into account the familiar sounding voice. I turned my head to see my girlfriend; the love of my life, the one that brought me joy. I got up from my chair, slamming it into the desk, but I didn't care. I just needed my lover; my very own Hatsune Miku. I hugged her, the sweet scent going into my nostrils, her soft hair pressed against my cheek- this was paradise. "I missed you Miku! I missed you so very much!" "I missed you, Luka! Don't leave me!" I sighed in Miku's shoulder; nothing can change this feeling - that was one thing that I remember. "Hey, Miku..." "Yes, Luka?" I didn't know how to tell her, tell her that my boss wants me to write a sex scene between us. "Miku, my boss wants me to write a sex scene between us." Silence. That was all you could hear. "I don't mind sleeping with you, Luka!" My jaw dropped; my innocent Miku asked for sex quickly. "The only reason why I accepted is that I love you, Luka." I smiled on the crook of her neck, tempted to leave a hickey.

Two years later!

Miku and I got wedded. Of course not in Japan, but instead in the United States, the moment was priceless. I believe we went to North Carolina; it was a fun trip. My due dates disappeared because I quitted my job but instead my fuel to write an original story stopped and instead found something that was original. The couple Miku and I. Thinking about it, you only get one chance for a first kiss, first time, and first marriage. They were all original. They were priceless. Everything that happened between Miku and I was all first, that's original. That's a piece that everyone will consider "unique." 'I love Miku. She's my everything. Though, I wonder... Why didn't I notice how original my very own Miku was?' I shrugged it off, hearing the soft breaths of Miku in my arms, 'This will always be original.'

A/N: HAHA, did you think I was going to put cliches in this story? Yes? Well, guess what, I tried my best to establish "Original" in my story. Oh well, reviews always help! Oh and sorry if this is short, I needed to post something for my waifu Luka! I can't post this tomorrow, so I decided to post this today!


End file.
